Rising Moon
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Sayori, gerade erst ist sie aus Italien zurück nach Japan gezogen und schon gelangt sie in etwas hinein von dem sie zwar gehört, aber nie daran geglaubt hatte selbst mit hinein zu geraten. Warum sie?, fragt sie sich, muss jedoch mit der Zeit feststellen, das die Vongola ihr vielleicht das bieten könnte, was sie all die Jahre gesucht hatte. / Kyoya x OC
1. The new girl

Hey-ho liebe Leute!~  
Tja, kaum hab ich den OS "Shadow behind the Cloud" fertig... gibts auch schon die Story dazu. :D  
Kann man ja nur hoffen das es auch gut ankommt.  
Neija, viel Spaß beim lesen.~

**_The new girl_**

„Hm, das ist also die Namimori Mittelschule? Sieht… nett aus.", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich vor eben genanntem Gebäude stand und an diesem hoch sah.

Links und rechts von mir strömten Schüler in das Gebäude, schenkten mir kurz einen Blick, ehe sie weiter gingen.

Nach einem Moment tat ich dasselbe, während meine grau-schwarzen Augen sich ein klein wenig ausdruckslos umsahen, strich mir eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

Als ich das Schulgebäude betrat und ich meinen Weg suchte, schlug ein halber Ring an einer Kette gegen meine Brust.

„Guten Morgen Klasse. Ich möchte euch heute eine neue Schülerin vorstellen. Ihr Name ist Kiharu Sayori und sie ist erst vor kurzem aus Italien zurück nach Namimori gezogen. Kümmert euch gut um sie.", stellte mein neuer Lehrer mich der Klasse vor, während sämtliche Augen der Schüler auf mich gerichtet waren und darauf warteten das ich mich anscheinend ebenfalls noch einmal vorstellte, worin ich allerdings keinen Sinn sah.

Ich starrte einfach zurück und legte ein leises Lächeln auf meine Lippen als einige Schüler ihre Blicke wieder abwanden, als sie die Intensität meines Blickes spürten, allerdings taten vier es nicht.

Ein wenig verwunderte es mich schon, vor allem da ich wusste dass ich manchmal einen ziemlich miesen Blick draufhaben konnte wenn ich wollte.

Mir die Gesichter dieser vier innerlich merkend, machte ich mich schließlich auf den Weg zu meinen Platz.

Auf meinen Weg passierte ich einen der vier die mich zuvor angesehen hatten, meinen Blick standhielten.

Es war ein braunhaariger Junge, welcher mich aus eben solchen braunen Augen neugierig aber auch vor alledem geschockt ansahen.

Aber ich ignorierte ihn und ließ mich auf meinem Platz fallen, ließ meinen Blick aus dem Fenster wandern.

Für die nächsten Stunden gab es für mich erst einmal nichts, als alles außerhalb diesen Klassenraumes, während ich immer wieder mit dem Ring um meinen Hals spielte.

Der Unterricht interessierte mich nicht sonderlich, vor allem da ich das meiste eh schon konnte, wurde ich ja eine Klasse runter gesetzt, aufgrund meiner Zeit im Ausland.

Als ob das was bringen würde außer Langeweile für mich.

„Ähm, Kiharu-san?", holte eine Stimme mich plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken und als ich mich zur Quelle der Stimme drehte, konnte ich feststellen, dass schon Essenspause war.

Den braunhaarigen von vorhin vor mir erkannte ich als denjenigen der mich gerade angesprochen hatte.

Was wollte er?

„…was gibt's?", antwortete ich schließlich, während ich den Jungen einfach ansah, ihn einfach mit meinen Blick studierte denn irgendwie hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl was ihn betraf… er schien etwas zu verbergen hinter dieser nervösen Fassade die er aufgesetzt hatte.

Schnell den Kopf schüttelnd verengte ich meine Augen ein klein wenig, während der andere eine Hand hinterm Kopf hielt und nur noch nervöser aussah.

„Es tut mir leid das ich dich störe Kiharu-san, mein Name ist Sawada Tsunayoshi, aber alle nennen mich Tsuna. Es ist nur… dieser Ring den du da um deinen Hals trägst… woher hast du denn? A-also ich hoffe es ist o-okay das ich das frage.", begann der sich nun vorgestellte Tsunayoshi und lächelte mich etwas an, während sein Blick allerdings immer wieder zu dem Ring an meiner Kette wanderte.

Aus Reflex nahm ich den kleinen Ring wieder zwischen meine Finger und tippte kurz auf diesen.

„Denn hier? Der lag einfach plötzlich auf meinem Nachtschrank mit einem Zettel auf den stand ich solle ihn immer tragen, dann würde mir nicht langweilig werden. Also trage ich ihn. Warum?", antwortete ich schlicht und ergreifend und grinste wieder etwas als ich das leicht verdatterte Gesicht des anderen sah.

„O-oh okay. Danke das du es mir gesagt hast… i-ich war einfach nur neugierig.", stotterte Tsunayoshi noch einmal, ehe er sich umdrehte und zu einem silber- und einen schwarzhaarigen ging, die auf ihn zu warten schienen.

Nebenbei bemerkte ich das dies die anderen beiden Jungs von zuvor waren die mich angestarrt hatten.

Während der schwarzhaarige mir kurz breit entgegen lächelte, warf der silberhaarige mir nur einen kurzen skeptischen Blick zu, ehe sie mit Tsunayoshi verschwanden.

Somit meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von ihnen nehmend, stand ich nun ebenfalls von meinem Platz auf und verließ die Klasse.

War ja schließlich nichts dabei wenn man in der Pause aufs Dach ging, oder?

Als ich das Dach der Schule betrat, wehte mir augenblicklich ein angenehmer Wind entgegen und ich konnte das leise Gezwitscher der Vögel hören.

Es wirkte friedlich und es lenkte mich zudem auch ein klein wenig von meiner Langeweile ab.

Plötzlich flog ein kleiner gelber Vogel um meinen Kopf und schien ein Lied zu singen, ein Lied das ich auch gleich als das dieser Schule erkannte.

„Midori tanamiku, Namimori no…"

Ich mochte die Melodie irgendwie und da eh niemand da war und ich gerade die Laune dazu hatte, sang ich leise mit.

Jedoch ließ mich eine Stimme plötzlich in meinem tun innehalten und verstummen.


	2. I bite you

Hey-ho liebe Leute!~  
Hier ist dann auch schon mal das nächste Kapitel!  
Viel Spaß!

**_I bite you_**

„Herbivore! Was hast du auf dem Dache der Schule zu suchen? Es ist gegen die Schulordnung hier oben zu sein. Geh sofort zurück oder ich beiße dich zu Tode.", erklang eine etwas aggressiv klingende Stimme hinter mir und kurios wie ich war, drehte ich mich um.

Nun vor mir stand ein Junge, vielleicht ein Jahr älter als ich, ich konnte es nicht genau sagen, mit schwarzen Haaren, sturmgrauen Augen und einem roten Band an seinem linken Ärmel befestigt…

Sein Blick war stechend und erinnerte mich ein klein wenig an meinen, wenn ich einmal meine Geduld verlor, was eigentlich nicht ganz so schnell geschah wie anscheinend bei diesem Jungen hier.

Ich konnte daher gut sagen, dass die meisten bei einem solchen Blick wohl die Flucht ergriffen und die Tonfas die sich an den Seiten in seinen Händen befanden, vervollständigten das gefährliche Bild von dem Jungen.

Allerdings verwirrte es mich ein klein wenig, als der kleine gelbe Vogel von gerade zu dem Jungen flog und sich auf dessen Schulter niederließ, kurz „Hibari, Hibari" zwitscherte und dann nachdem der andere ihn für einen Moment gestreichelt zu haben schien auch schon wieder trällernd davon flog.

Okay, er sah zwar nicht gerade wie ein Tierfreund aus, aber ich hatte da nichts zu melden, mein Charakter war ja selber nicht für jeden verständlich, nicht das sich jemand überhaupt die Mühe machte darauf zu achten…

Nachdem ich den Jungen, den ich nun einfach mal still Hibari nannte, weil der Vogel es auch getan hatte, einfach nur ansah und weiter musterte, antwortete ich schließlich.

„Ach ja? Und wer bist du als das du mir zu sagen hast, was ich machen soll und was nicht? Meinst du, du kannst diese Langeweile verscheuchen, wie die Wolken vor dem Mond und eine freie Sicht schaffen?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, denn ehrlich?

Dieser Junge wirkte interessant und irgendwie erinnerte er mich an… mich.

Nun ja, nicht direkt so aber in gewisser Weise schon.

Zudem, ich mochte diese Langeweile einfach nicht, welche sich in mich fraß, immer seit damals, wegen ihnen…

Und ich wusste das ein Kampf mit diesen Jungen, zu welchen es bei seiner Haltung jeden Moment kommen konnte, sie vertreiben konnte, wenn auch nur kurz.

Aber es würde ausreichen, wenigstens für den Moment wieder davon befreit zu sein.

Die Nachricht auf dem Zettel schien vielleicht doch mehr Wahrheit zu beinhalten als ich dachte, auch wenn mich der zweite Teil der Nachricht noch immer…

Ich unterbrach meine Gedanken, als ich sah wie die Augen Hibaris sich verengten, er seine Tonfas in Position brachte und auf mich zu lief.

Ich grinste ein klein wenig und griff mir in den linken Ärmel, um einen Stab mit daran befestigter Kette hervor zu holen, welche zuvor noch um meinen Arm geschlungen war als Halterung.

Ich fand diese Art besser als irgendwelche Taschen, da ich sie ja eh nur vergessen würde…

Als der größere – und er war wirklich größer, fünf Zentimeter mindestens! – näher kam und zu einem Schlag ansetzte, welcher auf meine Rippen gerichtet war, nahm ich das sich lösende Kettenende mit dem Gewicht in meine linke Hand und zog die Kette stramm.

Indem ich dies tat und sie auch noch in die richtige Position brachte, konnte ich den Schlag des Jungen gerade noch so abblocken.

Entgegen seines Aussehens, musste ich zugeben das er stark war, denn hätte ich mich nicht rechtzeitig verteidigen können, hätte dieser Schlag ziemlich schmerzvoll werden können.

Während ich mir also innerlich auf die Zähne biss und nach außen hin versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und nur leicht meine Mundwinkel oben behielt, zog der andere eine Augenbraue kaum merklich in die Höhe und ich glaubte ein leises „Wow" zu vernehmen.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz, ehe der andere nun sein Bein hochbrachte und versuchte mich mit einem Tritt zu erwischen, während er eine seiner Tonfas mit den Ketten meiner Waffe in Schach hielt.

Clever.

Aber nicht genug.

Um der Linie seines Angriffes zu entgehen, ließ ich eine Seite der Kette einfach los und wich zur Seite des schwarzhaarigen aus.

Während dieses Manövers befreite sich die Kette meiner Waffe fast auch schon wieder von alleine von der Gewalt der Tonfa und der Tritt ging ins Leere.

Nun wollte ich den anderen mit einem Tritt meinerseits beglücken und holte mit meinem rechten Bein Schwung, ließ es auf die Seite des anderen zu schnellen.

Ich weiß nicht ob ich gedacht hatte den anderen wirklich zu treffen oder das er es schaffte mir auszuweichen, aber als er sich mit einem Mal um sich selbst drehte und meinen Tritt mit seinen Tonfas abblockte, war ich schon ein wenig verwundert.

All das geschah in nur kürzester Zeit und das nächste was geschah, war das sich unsere Waffen kreuzten, ich hatte sogar die kleine Klinge meines Kurasarigamas ausfahren lassen, ließ es allerdings nur dabei, ehe ich sie im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder verschwinden ließ als wir uns wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen voneinander lösten.

Mittlerweile konnte ich auch schon mehr von dem anderen Jungen erkennen, nicht nur diese pure Angriffslust und Aggressivität, sondern auch etwas wie… Interesse und noch mehr Angriffslust irgendwie.

Auch ich musste zugeben etwas neugierig geworden zu sein.

Wer war dieser Hibari-Junge?

Im nächsten Moment ging er auch schon einfach an mir vorbei.

„Hibari Kyoya. Es ist allen außer mir verboten Waffen aufs Schulgelände zu bringen, aber du bekommst eine Ausnahme. Aber solltest du Schwierigkeiten machen, beiße ich dich zu Tode.", meinte der sich nun vorgestellte Kyoya und ich spürte wie ich breiter lächelte.

„Kiharu Sayori. Versuch mich aufzuhalten, Unterhalte mich und vielleicht kannst du mir das geben das ich suche.", gab ich zurück, dann war er verschwunden und ich allein auf dem Dach der Schule.


	3. Sport cannon

Yo Leute! :D  
Habe hier dann auch schon wieder das nächste Kapitel für euch, viel Spaß! ;)

**_Sport cannon_**

Nach Kyoyas verschwinden und einem kurzen Mittagessen auf dem Dach der Schule, auf welchem ich anscheinend doch bleiben durfte, machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in meine Klasse, nur um festzustellen das es nun zu Sport ging.

Ich hatte nichts gegen Sport, definitiv nicht, aber ich kam nie umhin zu denken, dass die anderen mich komisch ansahen.

Warum verstand ich jedoch nicht, aber da ich eigentlich nie viel mit anderen zu tun hatte bisher, konnte es mir egal sein, auch wenn es mir irgendwo vielleicht doch nicht so egal war wie ich vielleicht dachte…

„Sayori-san, soll ich dir vielleicht etwas von mir leihen?"

Ein klein wenig überrascht sah ich zur Seite und ein Mädchen mit kurzen, hellbraunen Haaren an, welche neben mir in der sich langsam leerenden Umkleide befand und mich anlächelte.

Im Gegensatz zu mir, welche nur kurze schwarze Stoff-Hot-Pants und einen Sport-BH, war sie schon fertig umgezogen und hielt mir freudestrahlend ein weißes T-Shirt entgegen, wahrscheinlich Ersatzkleidung von ihr.

Fragend sah ich erst das Oberteil und dann sie an, worauf sie nur erneut lächelte.

„Oh tut mir leid, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Mein Name ist Sasagawa Kyoko, aber nenn mich ruhig Kyoko.", meinte Kyoko nett, während ich sie einfach nur weiter abwartend ansah, sie als eine der Personen erkannte die vorhin ebenfalls meinen Blick standgehalten hatte, ehe ich das Oberteil entgegen nahm und mir überstreifte.

„Danke Kyoko. Ich verstehe zwar nicht warum du das machst, du kennst mich ja noch nicht einmal, aber egal…", zuckte ich mit den Schultern und band mir meine schwarzen Haare zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Die andere winkte nur ab.

„Ach das ist doch nichts, und außerdem können wir uns doch noch immer kennen lernen und Freunde werden, oder nicht? Zudem, kaum bekleidet Unterricht zu machen geht doch auch nicht.", meinte sie, ehe sie zusammen mit mir nach draußen zu den anderen ging, auch wenn ich sie eher ein klein wenig ignorierte, ich konnte nicht genau verstehen warum sie mit mir befreundet sein wollte…

Ich meine, ich war nicht gerade der soziale Typ der gerne im Mittelpunkt stand und sich mit anderen über Mode oder so unterhält, nein, eher kümmerte ich mich um mein Training das mir aufgedrückt wurde.

Ich glaube nicht das Kyoko an solchen Sachen Gefallen finden würde, dafür sah sie zu friedvoll und naiv aus und verhielt sich auch so.

Trotzdem zog sie mich zu ihrer Freundin Hana und versuchte mich in ein Gespräch zu ziehen, doch ich blockte es ab und sah mich lieber um, bemerkte unter anderem die Blicke von Tsunayoshi, welche auf Kyoko gerichtet waren, jedoch auch kurz zu mir schwankten, nur um wieder wegzusehen als er bemerkte das ich ihn ebenfalls ansah.

Komischer Junge.

Komische Freunde.

Denn ich bemerkte ebenfalls wie die beiden Jungen von vorhin, welche bei ihm standen, mir ebenfalls Blicke zuwarfen, sich dann jedoch auch wieder wegdrehten.

Ich gab auf ihr Verhalten erst einmal kein Kommentar und schaute mich lieber wieder ein wenig, mit einer eher gelangweilten Miene um.

„Okay Schüler! Zum aufwärmen möchte ich das ihr erst einmal zehn Minuten euch einlauft, ehe wir mit dem Turnen weiter machen. Ihr hattet das letzte Mal ja genug Zeit gehabt um eure Kür zu vollenden und nun sollt ihr sie vorstellen.", begann der Lehrer, kurz nachdem er angekommen war und sich versicherte, dass niemand fehlte.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich konnte ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden.

„Und du Kiharu, ich würde es begrüßen wenn du ebenfalls beim Turnen etwas vorführen würdest, auch wenn das hier dein erster Schultag ist. Es ist ja nicht so als ob du noch nie Sport gemacht hättest, nicht?", machte der Sportlehrer auch gleich schon weiter, ehe er uns schon laufen schickte.

Okay, jetzt hatte ich auch schon einen richtigen Grund ihn nicht zu leiden, jeder andere Lehrer währe Verständnisvoller gewesen.

Aber eigentlich war auch nichts groß dabei, nur schien dieser Typ seinem komischen Lächeln nach zu glauben ich würde mich blamieren…

Lag es daran das ich klein war?

Wenn der mich unterschätzte, dann würde der was erleben… dann kannte er wohl meine Noten aus Italien nicht, nicht was die in Sport und vor allem Turnen betraf.

Ich würde es ihm zeigen…

Was allerdings das Laufen betraf… das war eine andere Geschichte.

Meine Ausdauer war nicht gerade die beste und ich konnte hoffen das ich die zehn Minuten gut überstand, was aber wenn ich langsam blieb klappen sollte…

Und tatsächlich klappte es mit dem Laufen und ich war am Ende nicht ganz so fertig wie gedacht, aber trotzdessen angeschlagen.

Ich würde definitiv noch weiter an meiner Ausdauer arbeiten, spätestens nach zwei Wochen intensiv Übungen, sollte sich das ganze auszahlen… wenn ich mich wirklich daran machen würde statt anderes zu tun.

Mittlerweile waren sogar sämtliche Geräte für das Turnen aufgebaut worden und der Lehrer meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

„Okay, dann werde ich euch gleich alle aufrufen damit ihr eure Kür vorzeigt. Und als Zeichen meines guten Willens lasse ich Kiharu die erste sein die vorturnen darf.", erklärte der Lehrer uns mit einem grinsen, welches meine Augen verengen ließ.

Während dem Typen das nichts auszumachen schien, sah das bei den anderen die mir noch einmal Mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen hatten und miteinander tuschelten, anders aus.

Aber wie schon zuvor ignorierte ich sie einfach und machte mich breit, während ich dieses Mal jedoch mein Gesicht ein wenig verzog.

Ich konnte diesen Lehrer echt nicht leiden.

Und dann begann ich meine Kür ohne auf das Zeichen des Lehrers zu warten.

Zuallererst begann ich mit zwei hintereinander folgenden Rädern, bei welchem ich jeweils die Seite wechselte, ehe ich aus einer Radwende einen Flick-Flack vollführte und einen Handstand tat.

Schließlich, zum krönenden Abschluss, vollführte ich auf dem Trampolin am Ende einen Salto mit Drehung und beendete somit meinen Auftritt.

Ohne jedoch auf die Reaktion der anderen zu warten, ging ich einfach wieder.

Meine Laune war im Keller und selbst das war nicht genug als das diese Langeweile verschwinden könnte…


	4. Tutors visit

Yo Leute! :D  
Habe hier dann auch schon wieder das nächste Kapitel für euch, viel Spaß! ;)

**_Tutors visit  
_**

Kaum das ich mich wieder umgezogen und Kyoko ihr Oberteil zurück gelegt hatte, schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg.

Nach dieser Aktion in Sport hatte ich definitiv keine Lust mehr noch weiter zu bleiben und mich zu Tode zu langweilen.

Ob ich es mir dabei leisten konnte oder nicht war mir egal, vor allem heute.

Zudem, am Ende würde das Ganze doch so oder so wieder hinhauen.

Seufzend wollte ich gerade das Tor zur Schule passieren, als mein Blick an etwas hängen blieb, das stark nach einem Kleinkind aussah, nur das dieses einen schwarzen Anzug mit lila Hemd und einen schwarzen Hut mit orangefarbenen Band trug und… war das ein grünes Chamäleon auf seiner Schulter?

Das Kleinkind, Baby wie es aussah, schien meinen blick jedenfalls zu bemerken und sah nun ebenfalls in meine Richtung.

Für einen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke, doch im nächsten Moment trat ich auch schon durchs Tor und unterband somit den Sichtkontakt.

Irgendetwas an dieser Gestalt gefiel mir nicht… ich wusste nicht warum aber es war so.

Aber eigentlich war das ja nicht mein Problem also ging ich weiter.

Ich warf nur noch einmal einen Blick zur Schule zurück, nur um für einen Moment zu glauben Kyoya aus einem der Fenster zu sehen, wie er mich musterte.

Dieser Tag war wirklich komisch.

Leise Seufzend schloss ich die Tür meines neuen Zuhauses auf und trat in den vollgepackten und doch leer wirkenden Flur.

An den Wänden hingen Fotos, zeigten Bilder meiner Eltern, meiner Großeltern und mir als ich noch klein war, Krimskram dekorierte vieles.

Unbeirrt ging ich daran vorbei nachdem ich meine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte.

Es waren nicht meine Sachen… okay, nun vielleicht schon, aber es waren alles Überbleibsel meiner Großeltern welche erst vor kurzem verstorben waren und mich als Alleinerbin eingesetzt hatten, anstatt meines Onkels, meines Adoptivvaters und das obwohl ich sie seit Jahren nicht einmal hatte sehen dürfen, nicht seitdem mich mein Onkel aufgenommen hatte.

Aber sie waren nicht wirklich wütend deswegen das ich das Erbe bekam, nein ihnen schien das egal zu sein und sie schienen sich vielleicht sogar noch zu freuen mich los zu werden, mich von der sie hofften sie mit in ihre dreckige Welt ziehen zu können, ihre Drecksarbeit erledigen, die ich letztendlich eine Endtäuschung war.

Nun war ich also hier, in diesem großen, vollgepackten, leeren Haus, vollkommen alleine.

Ich ging weiter und ließ meine Tasche fallen.

In der Küche schließlich angekommen nahm ich mir eine Spriteflasche und machte mich daran mir erst einmal was Ordentliches zu Essen zu machen, nämlich Tortellini.

Als ich schließlich fertig war und in mein Zimmer wollte, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Verwirrt zog ich meine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen.

„Huh? Wer kann das denn sein? Es weiß doch keiner außer Onkel und Tante das ich hier wohne…", fragte ich mich leise, während ich an die Tür trat und diese mit einem kräftigen Schwung aufzog, sodass sich die Person vor der Tür erschrak.

Und tatsächlich, ein kleiner einem Mädchen ähnelnder Aufschrei kam von dem Jungen vor meiner Tür, welchen ich nach einem Moment als Tsunayoshi aus meiner Klasse erkannte, neben ihn stand dieses Kleinkind welches ich zuvor in der Schule gesehen hatte.

Okay?

Ich war verwirrt, was hatten die hier zu suchen?

Woher wussten die überhaupt, dass ich hier wohnte?

Ehe einer der beiden auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust und sah die beiden mit einem kühlen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Was wollt ihr hier? Wer ist der Kleine und woher wisst ihr wo ich wohne?", entkam es mir auch gleich, musterte sie.

Für normal reagierte ich nicht so, war eher der ruhigere Typ, wollte meine Ruhe haben oder halt etwas das mich ablenkte, aber das hier war nun doch ein wenig sehr absurd.

Tsunayoshi schluckte hörbar und warf dem Kleinkind neben sich einen nervösen Blick zu.

Als ich meinen Blick ebenfalls zu diesem wandern ließ, fiel mir ein gelber Schnuller um seinen Hals auf, welcher mir irgendwie bekannt vorzukommen schien…

„Ä-ähm entschuldige Kiharu-san, a-aber i-ich oder v-viel mehr Reborn, muss mit dir r-reden… e-es geht um deinen Ri-ring.", rückte der braunhaarige endlich mit der Sprache raus und sah mich entschuldigend an.

Ich wusste nicht genau was ich sagen sollte daraufhin und seufzte schließlich nur, ein klein wenig runterkommend gab ich dann doch die Tür frei und bat die beiden hinein, mein Interesse war ein klein wenig geweckt.

Meine beiden sogenannten Gäste im Wohnzimmer abliefernd und jeweils für jeden Getränke in der Küche vorbereitend, ging ich ebenfalls zu ihnen und setzte mich ihnen gegenüber.

„Okay, also was soll das denn nun mit dem Ring sein, wenn du mich erst in der Schule und dann auch noch bei mir Zuhause darauf ansprichst, wobei ich auch noch betonen sollte, das niemand weiß das ich hier wohne? Ich kann zudem den Zusammenhang zwischen diesem Ring und euch nicht wirklich erkennen. Außer einer von euch war es der mir diesen Ring untergejubelt hat.", meinte ich gerade heraus und sah die beiden einfach geradeheraus an.

An Tsunayoshis Reaktion konnte ich erkennen das er noch nervöser wurde, ja vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig eingeschüchtert, während dieser Reborn mich seinerseits einfach musterte.

„Sayori, mir ist bewusst das du mit dem Namen Vongola vertraut bist, oder?", kam es nun zum ersten Mal von dem Kleinen.

Auf seine Frage zog ich nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja.", gab ich schlicht von mir, er nickte.

„Wie sieht es mit der Varia aus?"

Erneutes nicken, dieses Mal von mir.

Nun grinste Reborn und ich kam nicht umhin zu empfinden, dass das nicht gerade gutes zu bedeuten hatte…

Tsunayoshi wirkte dahingegen nur verpeilt aber auch ein klein wenig ängstlich, wusste er etwa Bescheid…?

„Und wie sieht es mit dem Namen Xanxus aus?"

Kaum hatte Reborn diese Frage gestellt, verfinsterte sich mein Blick.

„Ja…"


	5. Choice

Hey-ho, hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel! ;)

**_Choice  
_**

Vor mir schienen die braunen Augen Tsunayoshis sich zu weiten, ehe ich weiter sprach, meine Stimme dabei frei von jeglichen Gefühlen außer unterschwelligem Hass der in ihr mitschwang wenn von ihm die Rede war.

„…klar. Xanxus ist mein Cousin… Zwar nicht so richtig blutsverwandt aber ich bezeichne ihn so, beziehungsweise tun mein Onkel und meine Tante es, dessen Schwester da irgendwie eingeheiratet ist. Es ist ein klein wenig verwoben aber das ist mir egal, ich habe nichts mit diesem Schwein zu tun. Also solltet ihr Attentäter sein, wonach ihr nicht ausseht, und durch mich versuchen wollt an ihm ran zu kommen, keine Chance, ich könnte euch in keinster Weise weiterhelfen auch wenn ich wollte.", gab ich mit nun kalter Miene von mir und stellte die Tasse die ich zuvor noch in Händen hielt auf den Tisch ab.

Die Blicke der anderen hatte sich nicht wirklich groß geändert darauf, außer dass Tsunayoshi ein klein wenig mehr geschockt aussah und Reborn etwas breiter grinste.

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung Sayori. Wir wollen etwas anderes von dir, deswegen sind wir hier.", meinte der kleine Hutträger während er einen Schluck seines Getränks nahm, ich zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

„Und das hat mit den Ring, der Vongola und Varia zu tun? Inwiefern soll das bitteschö-", begann ich wieder ruhig zu sagen, ehe ich mich selber unterbrach und meine Augen sich vor Schock aufgrund der Erkenntnis weiteten, als sich die Puzzel teile in meinem Kopf zusammen fanden.

Der andere nickte nur.

„Aber warum ich? Warum sollte ich denn irgendjemandes Wächters werden? Ich bin zwar mehr oder weniger mit der Vongola vertraut, aber habe wenig mit ihr zu tun, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal wer der Anwärter des Decimo ist!", entkam es mir, wobei ich merkte, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder… normal fühlte und nun eine verwirrte, ungläubige Stimme, Miene aufsetzte.

Es stimmte doch auch.

Zwar war ich mir all der Jahre der Existenz der Vongola bewusst gewesen, mehr als bewusst, hatte jedoch versucht mich so gut wie möglich von ihnen zu distanzieren, auch wenn das schwer war wenn du quasi in die Vongola hineingeboren wurdest, wenn sämtliche Verwandte Mitglieder sind…

Aber Wächter werden?

Würde ich das tun… was würde dann aus mir werden?

So besaß ich ja schon keine wirkliche Familie, also würde es was ändern richtig in die Vongola einzutreten, Teil dieser Famiglia zu werden?

Eigentlich doch schon oder nicht?

Es gab noch andere Wächter… und von dem was ich gehört hatte wenn ich mich mit den Vongola beschäftigt hatte, war das die Wächter und ihr Boss eine enge, familiäre Beziehung zu pflegen schienen, etwas das ich mir, wenn ich ehrlich war, auch wünschte.

Eine Familie…

Das und diese Langeweile loswerden, welche mir mein Onkel und meine Tante, meine Adoptiveltern, eingehämmert hatten, das nichts zählte als der Erfolg und ich sie nur dadurch loswerden würde, wenn ich das tun würde was sie sagen…

Ich bin mir zwar sicher nicht so geworden zu sein wie sie es wollten, anders hätten sie mich nicht so distanziert und abwertend behandelt, aber diese Langeweile die ich dank ihnen verspürte blieb.

Diese Leere war mir nicht geheuer, nicht normal, aber genau das wollte ich auch wieder.

Normal sein und eine Familie haben.

Aber ging das für mich noch?

.

Mein Blick, welchen ich wieder versuchte zu beruhigen, lag weiter auf Reborn, während ich Tsunayoshi dabei ganz gepflegt ignorierte, da ich nicht glaubte das von ihm noch einmal etwas nützliches kommen würde, wartete auf eine Antwort.

Lächelnd sah das Kleinkind, welches mir nicht unbedingt als solches vorkam, mich an, als würde er wissen was in meinem Kopf vorgehen würde.

„Zu deiner Frage warum du: Du passt hervorragend in das Profil des Mondwächters, sowohl dein Charakter, dein eigentlicher aber auch deine Fähigkeiten. Aber nun zum wichtigsten Punkt. Kiharu Sayori, darf ich dir meinen Skla-Schüler Sawada Tsunayoshi, Anwärter auf den Titel des Vongola Decimo, vorstellen?"

Damit zeigte er auch schon auf seinen Begleiter, welcher nicht gerade erfreut aussah, während meine Ungläubige Miene zurückkam, wenn ich es auch versuchte zu verbergen und mir dies dieses Mal auch schon wieder besser gelang.

„Reborn! Ich habe dir doch oft genug gesagt dass ich das nicht will! Und nun willst du Kiharu-san auch noch mit hinein ziehen? Sie könnte bei dem Ganzen verletzt werden, genau wie die anderen!", kam es auch gleich schon von dem brünetten geschossen.

Die Worte Tsunayoshis überraschten mich noch mehr, ehe er schon zu Ende gesprochen hatte, als die zu vorige Information.

Dieser Junge sollte der Vongola Decimo werden und wollte es noch nicht mal?

Und zu alledem machte er sich auch noch Gedanken um mich, eine im Prinzip Fremde und brachte mich in Verbindung mit anderen, machte sich Sorgen um uns?

Wie lange war es her das sich jemand um mich Gedanken, geschweige denn Sorgen gemacht hatte?

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber im nächsten Moment schien es mir so als würde mir warm werden, als würde die sonst so präsente Langeweile weggewischt und durch diese wärme ersetzt werden.

Ich spürte meinen Blick sich erweichen, meine Gesichtsmuskeln sich entspannen und ein ehrliches, kein einschüchterndes Lächeln meine Lippen zu umspielen schien.

Wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

Dieser Junge versprach etwas, auch wenn er vielleicht ein wenig weinerlich rüberzukommen schien, konnte er mir dieses Gefühl geben wieder normal zu sein, wenn auch Kyoya etwas Ähnliches geschafft hatte…

„Hm, wenn das so ist…", begann ich nun und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden wieder auf mich, die mich nun einerseits gespannt andererseits besorgt ansahen.

Ich grinste erneut ein wenig und griff erneut zu meiner Tasse.

„…ich werde mir das Ganze noch einmal überlegen und ehe ich endgültig zusagen würde deine Mondwächterin zu sein Tsunayoshi… ich meine Decimo, würde ich gerne die anderen Wächter kennen lernen."

Dass der braunhaarige nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, konnte man ihm ganz schnell aus dem Gesicht lesen, während Reborn nur zufrieden nickte.

Zufrieden meine Augen schließend, führte ich meine Tasse wieder an meine Lippen.


	6. Meet the Family

Hey-ho, hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel! ;)

**_Meet the Family  
_**

„So? Hier wohnst du also Decimo?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, während ich für einen Moment stehen blieb und das Haus ansah, auf welches Tsunayoshi mit Reborn in diesem Moment rauf zu ging.

Es war ein schönes kleines Haus mit zwei Etagen und sah… normal aus.

Nicht so als würde es dem Anwärter eines Mafiabosses gehören, aber es schien zu dem braunhaarigen zu passen, auch er wirkte eher unscheinbar.

Ein klein wenig nervös drehte der andere sich zu mir um.

„Bitte Kiharu-san, du kannst mich ruhig Tsuna nennen… ich will doch noch nicht einmal diesen Titel!", versuchte der braunhaarige es bei mir und lächelte mich ein wenig an, ehe er durch einen Tritt Reborns auf dem Boden landete.

„Tut mir Leid Decimo, aber mir wurde beigebracht, dass man sich in der Mafia dem Boss oder auch dem zukünftigen gegenüber mit Respekt zu benehmen hat, ob ich es will oder nicht. Zudem, das würde vielleicht auch das erklären was von dir ausgeht… du bist nicht normal. Also heißt es Decimo oder Boss.", gab ich ruhig zurück, während Reborn auf meine Schulter sprang, was ich nur mit einem kleinen zusammenzucken quittierte auf den plötzlichen Kontakt.

„Sayori hat Recht Tsuna. Ein Boss hat mit Respekt behandelt zu werden und daran hast du dich zu gewöhnen. Außerdem scheint sie es auch schon zu bemerken.", grinste der Kleine leicht, während er seinen Hut ein wenig mehr ins Gesicht zog und mit der anderen Hand seine Eidechse, Leon, in Pistolenform auf Tsunayoshi richtete, welcher leicht aufschrie.

„Also los Tsuna, lass deine Wächterin nicht warten und stell sie den anderen vor.", damit gab er auch schon einen Warnschuss ab, welcher nur knapp den braunhaarigen am Boden verfehlte.

Ich beobachtete das Ganze nur ruhig und ein klein wenig amüsiert, als der Junge, mein neuer angeblicher Boss, von dem Kleinkind herum gescheucht wurde und dabei versuchte sich aus dem ganzen heraus zu reden.

„Bitte warte kurz hier Kiharu-san, ich muss noch einmal kurz runter, die anderen werden auch gleich kommen.", meinte Tsunayoshi ein klein wenig nervös, nachdem er mich in sein Zimmer geführt hatte in welchem ich auch gleich darauf Platz nahm und mich umsah, ich nickte nur und er verschwand.

Zurück blieben Reborn und ich.

Während ich das Zimmer einmal mit meinen Augen überflog, bemerkte ich den Blick Reborns auf mir liegen.

„Was gibt es Kleiner?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig und griff mit einer Hand an den Ring um meinen Hals.

„Nichts. Ich finde es nur gut, dass du meiner Aufforderung gefolgt bist und den Ring trägst. Er sollte dazu in der Lage sein, nein diese Familie, das du so wirst wie du sein wolltest, wie du warst.", meinte Reborn ruhig, während er sich auf seinen Platz zurück lehnte.

Augenblicklich nach seinem gesagten, wandte ich mich ihm vollkommen zu.

Mein Kusarigama welches ich dieses Mal an meinem Oberschenkel, gleich unterhalb meines Rockes befestigt hatte, befand sich mit einem Mal an der Stelle, an welcher das Kleinkind gesessen hatte, nun jedoch verschwunden war.

„Hm, nicht schlecht von einem Mädchen, welches unter Zwang ausgebildet wurde um der Varia anzugehören.", kam es etwas anerkennend von hinter mir und meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie…? Aber, woher…? Woher weißt du das, woher wusstest du überhaupt wo ich wohne und wie hast du es verdammt noch mal geschafft mir diesen Ring unterzujubeln ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe? Wer bist du?"

Verwirrt drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah über die Schulter Reborn an, mein Kusarigama ließ ich wieder verschwinden, hatte ich mit einem Mal das Gefühl das es mir eh nichts bringen würde.

Wieder dieses Grinsen.

„Wer ich bin? Ich bin der größte Hitman Reborn und ein Arcobaleno.", mit diesen Worten setzte er sich auch schon wieder, während ich noch immer ein klein wenig neben der Spur stand, etwas das mir selten und vor allem nicht so oft an einem Tag passierte.

In meinem Kopf ratterte es und das Wort Arcobaleno schien mir etwas zu sagen, aber ganz genau zuordnen konnte ich es auch wieder nicht.

Meine Gedanken wurden dann auch schon im nächsten Moment unterbrochen als ich es klingeln hörte und im nächsten Moment auch schon mehrere laute Stimmen die Treppe herauf kamen.

Augenblicklich wanderte meine Aufmerksamkeit weg von dem Arcobaleno und stattdessen zur Zimmertür, welche sich just in diesen Moment öffnete und Tsuna und ein paar andere Jungs offenbarte, welche ich teils aus meiner Klasse wiederzuerkennen schien.

Leicht fragend legte ich meinen Kopf kurz schräg und sah die anderen mit ruhiger Miene an, welche mich ebenfalls musterten, ehe ich meinen Kopf kurz neigte.

„Kiharu Sayori, freut mich."

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich freute mich doch irgendwo ein klein wenig, auch wenn mein Ton oder meine Miene es nicht zeigen mochten.

Der erste der anderen der in den Raum und somit auf mich zu trat, war der schwarzhaarige den ich auch schon in der Schule bei Tsunayoshi gesehen hatte und welcher mich anlächelte.

„Hey, ich bin Yamamoto Takeshi, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Hast in der Schule eine ganz schöne Nummer abgezogen, wenn du auch im Baseball so bist, dann bist du sicher im Team.", grinste Takeshi mich an, während er mir eine Hand entgegen hielt.

Kurz etwas überrumpelt, nahm ich sie entgegen, ehe er sich locker neben mich setzte.

Der nächste der kam war der silberhaarige, welcher ebenfalls in meine Klasse ging und mich mit seinen grünen Augen genau musterte.

„Hmpf, Gokudera Hayato, ich hoffe für dich das du Juudaime nichts antust, ansonsten bist du fällig.", kommentierte Hayato grade heraus und hatte mit einem mal Dynamit in den Händen.

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und ungewollt zuckten meine Finger in Richtung Rock, aber die plötzliche Lautstärke der nächsten Stimme ließ mich innehalten und fast meine Ohren zuhalten.

„YO, ich bin Sasagawa Ryohei! ETREM schön dich kennen zu lernen!", kam es nun von einem anderen silberhaarigen geschossen, welcher einen gleich auf den ersten Blick das Wort Boxer erinnern ließ.

Als alle sich gesetzt hatten und auch Tsunayoshi sich daran machte, ließ ich meinen Blick noch einmal über die anderen schweifen, ehe ich nickte.

„Decimo Tsunayoshi, ich habe mich entschieden, ich werde deine Mondwächterin."


	7. Impression

Hey-ho, hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel wieder, viel Spaß! ;)

**_Impression  
_**

Mit großen braunen Augen sah der andere mich an, wirkte fassungslos, während die anderen erst einmal zu verstehen versuchten was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

Tsunayoshi fasste sich als erster wieder.

„A-aber Kiharu-san! Warum denn auf einmal und du musst das wirklich nicht! Du nicht und auch die anderen, ich will nicht das ihr verletzt werdet, ich möchte meine Freunde nicht weiter verletzt sehen, es war schon genug das Yamamoto und Gokudera-kun von diesem langhaarigen Typen angegriffen wurden!", meinte er fast schon etwas verzweifelt, während er zwischen mir und den gerade eben genannten hin und her schaute.

Die gerade noch eigentlich fröhlich aussehende Miene Takeshis und der misstrauische Blick Hayatos mir gegenüber änderten sich augenblicklich auf diese Worte hin, wurden ernster und entschlossen.

„Tsuna, das Ganze hat mit diesen Ringen zu tun die wir bekommen haben oder?", erkundigte der schwarzhaarige sich ruhig, worauf hin ich meine Augenbrauen ein wenig in die Höhe zog.

Irgendetwas war passiert… und es versprach interessant zu werden.

„Juudaime?", auch Hayato sah den braunhaarigen nun an, welcher wie wild nickte.

„Ja, diese Ringe von denen Reborn zuvor schon geredet hatte sind gefährlich, es ist am besten wenn ihr nichts mit ihnen zu tun habt, ich will nicht das ihr noch einmal von diesem Typen angegriffen wird. Und wir haben nur noch zehn Tage Zeit dafür!", versuchte der Junge seine Freunde zu überreden aber so wie ich das gerade sah, schien er genau das Gegenteil herauf zu beschwören.

„Hm, das Kind hatte ja gesagt wir dürften noch ein wenig überlegen. Zwar ist ein Ring beim Baseballspielen nicht das praktischste, aber dieser ist meiner nicht? …wir sehen uns Tsuna!", meinte Takeshi ein wenig überlegend, ehe er aus dem Zimmer lief und uns noch einmal zuwinkte.

Auch Hayato stand nun mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und hielt einen Ring in seinen Händen, der meinen ähnlich sah.

„Juudaime, ich werde mein bestes geben und die zehn Tage hart trainieren, damit ich diesem langhaarigen Idioten zeigen kann was Sache ist!", und damit war auch er verschwunden.

„Okay, also das waren zwei deiner Wächter Decimo? Ich kann auf jeden Fall jetzt schon einmal sagen, das mir nicht langweilig werden dürfte.", mein Blick schwankte zu Tsunayoshi, welcher ein wenig geschockt aussah.

„A-aber-! Ich will das Ganze doch nicht!", kam es wieder von ihm, ehe Reborn ihm grinsend ins Gesicht trat und ihn somit zu Boden schickte.

„Du bist ein guter Boss Dame-Tsuna, dass du deine Wächter so schnell motivieren konntest spricht schon einmal dafür, das aus dir doch noch was werden kann.", kommentierte der Hutträger.

Ryohei sah währenddessen ein klein wenig verwirrt aus und ein wenig konnte ich ihm da auch verstehen, die genaue Situation hatte ja auch ich noch nicht einmal im Blick, auch wenn es irgendetwas mit der Varia zu tun zu haben schien, da Reborn da was in der Richtung gesagt hatte…

Obwohl, hatte Hayato nicht gerade einen „langhaarigen Idioten" gesagt?

Ich kannte nur einen der bei mir unter diesen Namen ging…

Mir schwante übles und andererseits auch so etwas wie Erwartung, komische Mischung aber interessant.

Fragend wandte ich mich noch einmal zu Reborn um ihn noch einmal nach genaueres zu fragen, als ich ihn ein klein wenig ungläubig ansah, auch wenn ich es eher nicht zeigte.

Denn statt seines Anzuges und Hut, trug er nun eine Art Boxoutfit mit… sollte das einen blauen Elefanten darstellen?

„Ähm, Reborn-san? Warum bist du so gekleidet…?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, mit ein klein wenig Skepsis in der Stimme, als auch die anderen in die Richtung des Kleinkindes Schrägstrich Hitman sahen.

Fast augenblicklich war Ryohei auf den Beinen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, während Tsunayoshi kurz davor schien seine Hand ins Gesicht zu schlagen bei diesem Bild.

„YO! Meister Pao-Pao! Da sind sie ja! Werden sie mich wieder EXTREM trainieren?!", entkam es den Boxer und wirklich, wenn einem da nicht einmal irgendwann das Gehör schlapp machte… dann weiß ich auch nicht!

Aber Meister Pao-Pao?

Unter was für Namen und vor allem verrückten… okay, lieber nicht zu sehr drüber nachdenken, die Mafia hatte alles parat… wie zum Beispiel diese komische Tunte der Varia… allein schon der Gedanke an die Drag Queen ließ es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen.

Ich sah wie Reborn den Kopf schüttelte und grinste, als plötzlich das Fenster aufging aufgetreten wurde und ein weiteres Kleinkind ins Zimmer kam… dieses jedoch war Blond, trug eine Art Militärkleidung und eine Rifle auf dem Rücken, während ein Falke ihn zu tragen schien.

Und noch etwas, genau wie Reborn, schien auch er einen Schnuller zu tragen, auch wenn seiner einen blauen Farbton besaß im Gegensatz zu Reborns gelben…

Okay, eines war mir klar.

Beschließt man einmal wirklich ernst in der Mafia mitzumischen, dann konnte man sich sicher sein die verrücktesten Vögel kennen zu lernen.

Der blonde landete nun direkt zwischen uns und sah zu Ryohei hinauf, während Tsunayoshi der Mund offen stand.

„C-colonello?! Was machst du denn hier?", erkundigte der braunhaarige sich geschockt und sah zwischen den beiden klein Kindern hin und her, ich entschied mich das Ganze lieber noch ein wenig zu beobachten.

Der Hitman antwortete allerdings nicht, während Colonello vortrat.

„Hm, das ist er, kora?", erkundigte er sich, während er um den weißhaarigen herum ging und diesen mit seiner Waffe abtastete, ehe er grinste und Reborn nickte.

„Ja, er ist der schwächste, kümmere dich um ihn.", bestätigte der Kleine, ehe er sich nun mir und Tsunayoshi zuwandte, während die beiden anderen sich zu unterhalten begannen, ehe sie dann ebenfalls wie der Rest verschwanden.

„Sayori. Wie du nun wohl mitbekommen hast, stehen wir kurz vor einem Kampf, dem Ringkonflikt gegen die Varia. Dafür werden jeden von euch Tutoren zugestellt die dafür Sorge tragen werden, dass ihr gewinnt. Und da du glücklicherweise zugesagt hast, deine Rolle zu übernehmen, freue ich mich dir deinen ganz persönlichen Tutor vorstellen zu dürfen."

Wieder dieses grinsen und ich spürte mich langsam das gleiche tun, während Tsunayoshi ein wenig blass wirkte, vor allem auf die nächsten Gäste.


End file.
